


Betrayal never comes from your enemies

by Raeskywalker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: George was plotting. The day he would get his revenge was so close. Dream would pay for dethroning him. He would pay dearly, in the betrayal that he would never see coming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	Betrayal never comes from your enemies

**Author's Note:**

> TW this does have mentions of panic attacks and does have a suicide scene, mild violence and scars. Please do not read if this triggers you.
> 
> Also the injuries I describe are probably far from accurate, I'm sorry. I tried to research as much as I could, but it was not very helpful.
> 
> I recently got into this smallish fandom and this popped into my head.  
> Wilbur is alive and everyone is living in L'manburg except techno, who gets mentioned once.
> 
> Please comment and give kudos, they make my day.  
> Stay safe  
> Xxx

After the final battle, Dream was roaming around the city, doing what he did best.

Observing.

After crossing the bridge into the forest he heard his name called, floating across the wind. Turning, he waited for George to catch up to him.

"George," Dream exclaimed cheerfully, as George finally caught up, clearly out of breath, "What's up?" 

"Nothing much, can I walk with you?" George inquired, slinging his arm around Dreams' shoulders.

"Mhhm" Dream affirmed. Setting foot outside of the boundaries of the town and into the forest, the two best friends fell into a comfortable silence.

This soon changed suddenly, as they hiked out of view of L'manburg and into the thick of the forest. George changed abruptly, switching violent. Thrusting Dream against the tree while he shoved his sword against Dreams' exposed neck.

Dream, winded by the shove wheezed. The sharp blade rested dangerously, unwavering.

"George," Dream whispered hoarsely, shock and betrayal deep within his tone. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up Dream," George growled, his cocoa eyes narrowing with anger, while he pushed the sword deeper into the flesh, a thin scarlet line blooming.

I've been waiting for this moment for a while. It was you who ruined everything, I'm supposed to king. Not Tubbo. Not Techno. Not Eret. ME!" Dreams' adam apple bobbed nervously, his heart racing in fear.

"George..Stop, Please." Dream pleaded, "just think about what you're doing."

George let out a cruel bark of laughter, that sent chills down Dreams' spine.

"Oh, we're way past that  _ dreamer _ ." George spat, nose scrunched with loathing. 

"And don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I'll just make you wish you were dead."

This was accompanied by a harsh laugh as he twisted Dreams' slender arm, making him yelp in pain pinning it behind his back. The knife digging deeper as the older man forced his best friend to trudge into the depths of the forest.

Dream continued to plead and beg, which fell on deaf ears as they kept travelling away... 

Away from the town, and his friends.

Away from help.

They walked for most of the day, the sun starting to set, creating a smoky apocalyptic dark hue over the sky. It was fitting, for the occasion.

George shoved Dream, resulting in him stumbling, catching himself on his scraped knees and arms.

Immediately George, starting raining blows on the masked male causing him to groan in pain, as his fists and boot sunk into Dream again and again causing him to cough and splutter, retching up blood. 

And George grins, feeling the flash of power at the fact that he had beat up ~~his~~ **the** Dream. 

Crouching down, and staring at the gory mess, he reached his hand up and jerked Dreams' pristine mask off.

The sandy blonde streaked with blood fell from the awkward placement behind his mask. His emerald eyes widened in realization. Instinctively trying to cover his face, with his bleeding hands to no avail.

Forcing Dreams' hands down and staring at his scarred face, an evil smirk graced Georges' face as he snapped the precious mask, throwing it into the large pit located behind Dream.

"No!" Dream shouted, despretly trying to crawl to the hole.

"Well, well. Look at the proud Dream, all pathetic.” George towers over him, drunk with power, a sadistic grin widening. 

“You know that nobody cares about you. Not Sapnap, not me. Nobody. Nobody will notice if you're missing. Nobody cares about you."

And with that he pulled his best friend to his feet, and dangled him above the gaping pit. 

"So I'll give you a choice...." He trails off.

And with that, he let go.

He could hear Dreams' screams as he fell, and without much care, he flung a knife in the hole.

Turning away from the echoing screams and cries of anguish, George chuckled to himself. 

he would finally become king again.

And as the dark swallowed the forest, George headed back to ~~the~~ **his** town.

.

.

.

.

Dream screamed as he fell, his fingernails broken and bleeding, trying to grasp onto anything. Rocks, pebbles, dirt.

But, it was hopeless as he continued into the inky depths of the darkness.

.

Suddenly Dream hit the ground, and all he could do was scream in agony, as his injuries were intensified by the lava licking at his feet.

Stumbling, he desperately tried to find something, anything to help him out of this, but as he had not expected any kind of trouble today, he didn't bring any weapons or tools. Only food.

He scratches at the dirt frantically, his emerald eyes wild with pain as he trys to dig his way out.

To no avail.

.

His screams subsided into whimpers of pain, as the pain and betrayal hit him hard.

George had left him to die. His best friend and one of the only people he really cared about in the SMP. A knife landed at his feet, the netherite glinted at him mercilessly.

Immediately, Dream grabbed it, biting his lip as he came into contact with the lava.

He had to get out of here.

His life was draining away and the pain was unbearable, it was taking everything not to scream and cry, but he had to find a way out. There had to be another way.

He would find it, and bring George down.

.

.

.

It had been days and Dream had given up, his life continually drained, food supply dangerously low. 

He had tried everything, from using the knife to help him climb back up to trying to dig through the dirt, but his efforts proved futile.

As each day passed, he lost more hope, now only holding on, by a string that his friends would come find him.

The fire flared up and he found his eyes watering, his clothes scorched and slick with sweat as he tried to desperately keep the pain at bay.

_ Soon _ he thought to himself,  _ they'll come soon _ .

.

.

Nobody was coming, it had been close to a week now and nobody had come, Dream found Georges' words echoing in his head, as the knife looked more and more inviting.

Dream blamed the heat and pain for his next choices.

George was right, nobody would come and save him.

Nobody knew he was here, so he plunged the knife deep into his heart.

The effect was instant as he slumped into the lava, his blood swirling through the lava. And for the first time, as he lay dying, he laughed. 

_ Oh the irony _ he thought, delerious with blood loss,  _ that’s why they say betrayal doesn’t come from your enemies. _

The hysterical laughter soon dissolved into heartwrenching sobs, tears trailing down his eyes, evaportaing on his flushed cheeks. 

Dream cried for George and his betrayal, he cried for his own pain and the fear that he would've continued to burn here, his friends wouldn’t have any knowledge of this happening.

'They don't care about you' George echoed in his mind.

And his vision faded into darkness.

.

.

It had been a few days since anyone had seen Dream and his friends were starting to notice, they weren't worried, as Dream was known for doing his own thing, but just curious as they asked each other when they last saw him. George reassured everyone that Dream had been stressed out and decided to take a camping trip for a few days.

This led to jokes about Dream in the wilderness, but one person wasn't amused.

Sapnap knew that Dream hated the wilderness and would prefer the city to any dark and cold hut. For now though, he kept his mouth shut and decided to keep an ear out for any news as to why Dream was 'camping'.

A week passes and they start worrying, George continually reassures them that Dream was fine and that he was still camping, but everyone was skeptical.

However, they don't actively search for him.

.

.

Sapnap was hiking through the forest, trying to stalk a horse, when a large hole caught his attention, peering through the hole his heart stops. 

At the end he can faintly make out a green hoodie, that looks suspiciously like someone he knows.

"Oh my god! Dream?!" He shouts, dread and alarm evident in his tone, as he shakily opens his backpack and fastens together a ladder.

As he starts placing each piece and traveling down the ladder, he starts mumbling, more to himself.

"Hang on, I'm coming, Dream, we'll get you home and you'll be safe." 

Finally reaching the bottom, his eyes widen as he sees the lava, the knife sticking out of Dream's chest and the blood, seeping through the clothes.

Snapping out of his shock, he grabs a hook and chain, swinging it and hooking Dreams' hoodie. 

Sapnap wished there was an easier way, but he was no good to Dream if he was hurt too, and as he hadn't brought any water, this was the best option.

Dream was now tightly held by Sapnap, who checked his pulse and was relieved to find it faint but true.

Quickly, but struggling he ascended the ladder, holding securely to his friend as he did so.

Reaching the top, Sapnap ignored every protesting muscle in his body as he hoisted Dream bridal style and ran towards L'manburg, a million questions running through his head. Sprinting through the town and into the castle, he made his way to the infirmary, where he placed Dream carefully, then ransacked nearby cupboards and chests desperately searching for the one thing that could save his friend. Grasping 3 health potions, he gently lifted Dreams' head tilting it as he forced the cold liquid down his throat. 

.

.

Sapnap had rushed into the library, frantic he ordered Wilbur to follow him. Wilbur, could barely keep up as Sapnap rushed off and Wilbur mentally prepared himself for the devastation as they rushed down the well known path to the infirmary.

As they burst in, Wilbur stood shocked at the pure horror that awaited him, he was not expecting a bloodied and burnt Dream with a knife sticking out of him. 

The older man ignored his emotions as he strided to Dreams' side, focusing on the injuries and ordering Sapnap to grab supplies through his emotionless voice, as he peered at the wound. 

The wound was shocking, the fabric of his hoodie had stuck to and around the wound itself, the wound was blistered and not bleeding, which was concerning. But the most concerning aspect, ignoring the possible effects of sepsis and other bacterial infections was the knife wound itself, which was incredibly deep and so very close to the heart. They had to work quickly, otherwise they would lose him. 

.

.

Wilbur stepped back, wiping the sweat from his brow as he surveyed his unconscious friend. He and Sapnap had spent the entire night stabilizing Dream, and even now he was hot with a fever and Wilburs' concerns of sepsis were correct.

However, they had done everything they could and it was up to Dream to push through. Scrubbing at his exhausted face, Wilbur moved up to Dreams face, where afterwards Sapnap had retrieved his extra mask and the silent question of not mentioning Dreams' face had already been agreed too. Part of Wilbur wanted to ask Sapnap how Dream got the large scar that ran from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, but he suppressed the curiosity knowing that it wasn't his place. Besides, he chided to himself, they had more important things to think about.

Crouching down, he ran his fingers through Dreams' hair, a fond smile gracing his lips. Wilbur was very protective of his friends and so what if he viewed them as family.

The smile fell as he glanced at the Netherite knife and his emotions morphed into anger, he was going to find out who did this and burn them alive.

Suddenly, Wilbur spied an engraving on the knife, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he grasped the cold handle and peered closer. The older man read the engraving once, twice, then again, as the enormity of what they meant hit him, so hard that he almost dropped the knife. 

Oh God he needed to tell Sapnap and the others.

.

.

.

They stood in a circle, horror displayed on all the faces, as Wilbur repeated his concerns from earlier.

"What." Tommy breathed out, his voice trembling, "What do you mean?" 

And that was the question they all repeated, because as far as they could tell, the war was over. 

The agreement in place, keeping everyone safe. There had to be another explanation..

No one could believe it.

Sapnap took the news the hardest, his hands clenched tightly, shaking as he turned to the accused, demanding an explanation as to why George's knife was in Dream. His face pleading for another explanation, some kind of reason other than the obvious one that his best friend had almost killed  hurt his other best friend.

It was at this that George chuckled, expressions mirroring in disbelief, how could he be laughing? What came out of his mouth afterwards, though sent guilt and anger in all of their hearts.

"Who knows," George shrugged, carelessly "One of you guys probably stole the knife, considering that you didn't care that he was gone for so long. One of you is probably angry at him."

It was Eret who spoke up, anger evident in his voice, "How could you say that? We can't start turning on each other. Especially now, when Dream needs us. We didn't look for him, yes. But that was because you told us not too. Why was your knife found there?!" His voice was accusing.

George snorted, "Are you really accusing me Eret? After all you have done!"At this Eret flinched. " _ I'm _ his best friend. I would never hurt him." A week ago, they may have believed him, but now with that evil smirk on his face, the dark glint in his eyes that sent chills down everyone's spine and the overwhelming evidence, they didn't believe him.

Tubbo spoke up, his hard edge that the others recognized as his 'leader' voice.

"Quackity, Ranboo, escort George to the dungeons, until we can have a proper trial. "

George threw his head back and laughed, as they flanked him, looking straight at Tubbo, he grinned. 

"Good luck saving him,  _ Oh majestic leader _ ." He said sarcastically as he was taken away and if Quackity and Ranboo were quite rough as they clicked the chains on and shoved him towards the dungeons, nobody spoke up.

The suffocating silence was broken by Sapnap cursing and running away, tears threatened his vision as he ignored the shouts behind him.

Sapnap, couldn't understand. Couldn't think of anything as his limbs felt like mush, he collapsed, curled up against his legs, head in his arms as he sobbed. He cried for Dream and his best friend. He cried for the stinging edge of betrayal that he just couldn't wrap his head around. So he didn't. He cried for the guilt that he didn't investigate earlier, he didn't suspect something was off earlier. He cried until he had no tears left and even then he stayed still, numb and hurting. Because this was partly  _ his _ fault. He should've done something, should've known…

His thoughts were cut short by warm arms wrapping around him and instead of pushing away, he leaned into Wilbur, his hand clenching at Wilburs' clothes as new tears sprung to his eyes.

He sobbed into the older man's chest, as Wilbur murmured soft reassuring words, his hand rubbing circles against Sapnaps' trembling back.

After his sobs had finally ceased, Wilbur spoke, making sure his voice soft and shoving his rage deep down. 

"It's not your fault Sap, you didn't know."

"But.." Sapnap interrupted, 

"No buts," Wilbur spoke softly, "It's not your fault. But at the moment, I know that you feel like shit, but blaming yourself is going to lead you to a path of hell."

Sapnap sighed, staring at the dark red sunset, his thoughts were so muddled.

"Is Dream ok?" He asked wearily, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"He's fine, come on Sap, let's go home." 

Eret was on guard as he watched, with a sad smile as Wilbur trekked down the mountain, Sapnap slouched on his back, sleeping.

.

.

Sapnap woke up groggy, as he lay in his bed, listening to the birds, a soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes listening to the symphony. His eyes flew open, as yesterday's events flooded back. A frown replaced the smile as he got up, not bothering to shower or eat and marching straight to the infirmary. As he was about to enter he heard arguing inside and he froze as he listened to his friends.

"Tubbo, listen to us. George is too dangerous to be kept alive. He needs to be executed." Wilbur expressed, frustration and anger clear in his voice.

"He needs a proper trial first," Tubbo replied, "we don't even know his side of the story, there might have been a reason..."

At this, Sapnap flung the door open, rage morphing his face. Storming up to Tubbo, Quackity and Ranboo step to stop him, but Tommy places his arm out. Stopping them.

Sapnap stands close to Tubbo, as he starts speaking, every word was backed up with a poke to Tubbos' chest.

"How dare you!" He fumed, "I almost lost my best friend yesterday, because my other friend fucking stabbed him and left him to die in a fucking lava pit." His voice continued to rise as he trembled, rage evident. "If you really think that I am just going to be fucking fine with that  **monster** getting a second chance. Then I'm going to fucking join Techno at Pogtopia."

The heavy silence was broken by mumbling and panting, and Sapnaps' heart sunk with terror as he rushed to Dreams' side, looking helplessly at Wilbur, who was checking him over.

Wilbur cursed under his breath as he started spewing orders of potions. 

As the others ran off to grab the potions, Sapnap shakily ran a hand through his hair, his voice trembling as he asked what was happening.

"He's getting worse, the sepsis is making his way to his heart."

Sapnaps' eyes widened in horror.

"No" he whispered, clenching Dreams' hand.

Wilbur hated himself for saying the next few words, but he needed Sapnap to know the truth.

"He may die."

.

.

Dream woke up, confused as he looked around. The pitch black emptiness greeted him, as he got up.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing in the dark void.

"Is there anyone there?"

"Sapnap? George?"

At this the memories came flooding back and he collapsed.

And, in a split moment, the dark void was lit up with light in the distance.

Looking up, he felt attracted to the soft glow of the light and he started trekking towards it. 

Glancing at the light, he stopped, turning to the dark void behind him.

A niggling part of his mind told him to turn back, into the overwhelming darkness, he sighed as he trudged back, being swallowed up by darkness.

.

Sapnap bolted upright when he felt Dreams' hand twitch, he squeezed his hand softly.

"Dream?" He said softly and a pained groan answered him, Dream started shifting, a hurt moan.

"Dream," Sapnap said quietly, placing his hands on him, but not adding any pressure "you need to stop moving."

And at that, Dream stopped, settling under the sheets.

There was silence until Dream was finally properly awake.

"Sap?" He asked, his voice trembling with pain. 

"I'm here Dre '' he replied, rubbing his thumb against the masked mans' palm.

"Can you help me take my mask off?" Dream asked, softly.

"You sure?" Sapnap asked.

Dream made a noise of agreement and Sapnap went to lock the door , pulling the curtains and switching the lights on. 

Making his way to his best friend, he gently helps Dream take his mask off and what greeted him was an expression of pain and hurt.

"You guys found me." Dream stated, his tears rolled down his face, "you actually found me."

"Of course Dre, We'll always find you." And at this Dream smiled sadly, his green eyes brighter than usual, he let out a watery laugh. Mumbling mostly to himself, 

"You came for me."

Sapnap started running his hands through his curly blonde hair and Dream relaxed at the familiar motion.

The moment was cut short as Dream let out a pained gasp, doubling over himself, almost tearing his stitches.

Sapnap straightened him out as quickly as he could, double checking his stitches.

Sitting back in his chair, still holding hands, Sapnap regretted what he said next immediately, but he needed to know.

"What happened Dre?" His hand tensed immediately and Dream sighed, slumping in the bed.

"How much do you know?" he asked

"We know that George, " they both flinched at  _ his  _ name. "Hurt you and discarded you in a hole."

Dream immediately knew that there was no way he was going to tell Sapnap that he almost killed himself so he lied.

"I was wandering around town, when  _ George _ approached me, we walked out of town and as soon as we were in the forest he placed a knife to my throat, yelling at me that he should still be king. He led me to the pit and hit me alot. Stabbed me and threw me in the pit." The flashbacks started and he was back. Back in the pit. And oh God nobodywascomingnobodycaredabouthimGeorgewastryingtokillhim.

"Dream," Sapnaps' voice was full of concern as Dreams' breathing picked up, grabbing his hand, he directed Dreams' hand to Sapnaps' chest, "Dream, can you hear me?"

A soft whine answered between sobs and panicked breaths.

"Good, ok breathe with me Dre, in and out in and out. Feel my heartbeat Dre."

Sapnap stayed calm, helping him ride out the panic attack, whispering encouraging words as the sobs subsided.

"I'm sorry," Dream whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"You have  nothing to be sorry for."

"Neither, do you" Dream replied "This isn't your fault."

Sapnap slumped, they knew each other too well, "I was suspicious, I should've…"

"No." Dream said sternly "This isn't your fault. Nobody could've known this would've happened."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long while, until Dream broke it, slurring as he fell back into sleep. "Sap, I love you. But you need a shower, you stink. And make sure you eat properly and sleep. Don't think I didn't notice those bags."

A small laugh made his way out of his lips as Dream fell asleep, causing stray tears he was desperate to hold to fall. Even when he was injured, Dream knew, he knew that he hadn't eaten, slept or showered properly in 3 days. Squeezing Dreams' warm hand and making sure the mask was on properly, he left, in search of a hot shower and warm food.

.

.

The next time Dream woke, Wilbur was checking his bandages. Sapnap was nowhere in sight.

Looking up, he sees Wilbur notice he is awake and he comes closer to him.

"You're healing up nicely, maybe in a few days you can be out."

"Thanks Wil"

"You don't have to thank me Dream, we're friends. Listen, if you ever need anything, even if it's just an ear to yell at, I'm here."

Dream made a noise of agreement, before asking the question, "What about George?"

Wilbur sighed, turning to him with an unreadable expression, "He was exiled."

"Oh"

"We tried to get him to be executed, but Tubbo was imperative that this was a new chapter."

"Hey it's ok, there's no way he can get back that's the only thing that matters." He lied, hiding his trembling hands under the sheets.

Wilbur saw the fear and he cursed at Tubbo, he made the wrong decision.

"Dream."

"Yeah"

"We all care about you so much and we are going to be there for you every single fucking day."

"Do you mean that"

"I promise"

.

.

The road to healing was a struggle, there were nights plagued with nightmares, from both Dream and Sapnap. Finding comfort from each other.

It was months till Dream was able to get changed without his eyes closed, the deep scars and burns marking his body haunting him.

It was another few months till he could see a knife without having a panic attack and longer for him to finally be able to view lava and dig again.

But, just like Wilbur promised, they were with him every step of the way, both Dream and Sapnap became closer with the others and it took a full year for Sapnap to stop blaming himself.

.

.

Sapnap,Dream and Tommy had just returned from a hunting trip, they aimlessly chatted as they strode into the meeting room. Dream walked in first and when he did , he froze in the doorway, his signature axe 'dream slayer ' echoed as the sharp clang rang out, slipping from his hand. 

Sapnap and Tommy couldn't see what was going on, but they could hear voices, and Dreams' trembling voice which he tried so hard to disguise as anger,

"What the fuck is he doing here."

Sapnap and Tommy pushed through the doorway and froze in anger at the sight of George and Tubbo eating together. 

"Hello Dream" George greeted with fake positivity "Sapnap, Tommy."

Sapnap ignored him, ignored his blind rage as he whispered at Tommy to stay put.

Grabbing Dream by the sleeve, he pulled him back, heading towards their house.

Dream was trembling like a leaf, as Sapnap made him sit on the bed.

As Sapnap stood to leave, Dream clung to his sleeve.

"Don't leave." He whimpered, terrified "he's going to come back."

Sapnaps heart clenched tightly, "Dre I promise I will not let him near you. I'll be back. I need to get Wil and the others. Are you ok if I do that.?"

The hand on his sleeve loosened, falling to his side, as Dream curled in a ball.

Sapnap ran outside, knowing that Wilbur was in the library he took off, his face contorted in rage.

What the fuck was Tubbo doing!?

When he reached it, Wilbur was already at the door when Sapnap reached him.

"What's wrong? Are Dream and Tommy ok?"

If the circumstances were different he may have laughed at the overprotective parental, tone that Wilbur had, but this was a serious matter, so he told him everything.

He didn't even finish before Wilbur was grabbing his sword from his bag and racing towards the hall.

Sapnap headed back to their house, he trusted that Wilbur would handle this and Dream needed his help.

.

.

"Dream?" He said as he opened the door.

Dream was in the exact spot that he was left in, curled in on himself.

"Can I cuddle you? " he asked softly,

'Mmm' Dream replied as a yes , gently, Sapnap slid between the wall and Dream, lacing his arms around him and bringing him close.

They had found that Dream responded well to physical contact during the past year. Platonic hugs, hair ruffles were welcomed from everyone.

"Sap, I need to tell you something." Dream mumbled into the pillow.

"Yes Dre?"

Dreams' next sentence sent a cold chill down his spine, 

"George didn't stab me, I did that myself."

His heart missed a beat

And Dream started rambling. "I thought you guys weren't coming and I was dying, so I..."

He trailed off, sobbing loudly.

"I didn't mean too"

"Shh, it's ok Dream. I'm not mad. But afterwards we are going to have a serious talk ok. But for now, let's cuddle."

.

.

.

He heard Sapnap before he saw him, the pounding of feet up the stairs and he rushed out, his book discarded as he was met with a distressed Sapnap. 

"What's wrong? Are Dream and Tommy ok?" He asked, hoping nothing went wrong on their hunting trip.

Sapnap reassured him that they were fine and quickly rushed out what was happening.

Rage blinded him as he pulled out his sword and ran to the hall, he heard footsteps in the opposite direction and knew Sapnap had gone back to Dream.

He burst through the hallway, face contorted with anger as he saw Tommy with his sword out, pointed at George. Tubbo standing between them, arguing.

At his entrance, he approached Tommy, telling him to grab the others. Tommy immediately went out of the hallway.

"What the fuck is going on" Wilburs usual warm voice sent chills down Tubbos spine as he glared at him. He made sure he didn't spare a glance at George because if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to control his rage.

"George decided to pay us a visit, he wanted to apologize to Dream for what he did."

Tubbo said naively

At this Wilbur laughed, his laugh was cold and forced.

"Please tell me your fucking joking."

At this George stepped forward

"I know what I did was wrong and I see that now, I let the power get to my head and I want to apologize,"

Wilbur unsheathed his sword, pointing the unwavering blade straight at George.

"If you even think about moving another step I'll fucking impale you right where you stand."

"Stop it Wilbur! George meant no harm. "

He let out another bark of laughter, "No harm. No fucking harm. Do you have any idea how much pain and hurt you've brought to  my family."

The door flung open, he didn't even look as the others registered what was happening.

They were a family and nobody messes with their family.

They stood next to Wilbur, their weapons ringing out as they were unsheathed.

"Quackity? Ranboo? '' Tubbo asked, hurt evident in his tone at the fact his most loyal friends were turning against him.

"You've fucked up Tubbo" quackity said in a grim voice.

Eret stepped forwards, a crazy smile on his face.

"You know what's funny, before you were exiled, this would've been the holy land. But now, L'manburg isn't your country anymore. So it is a free for all."

At this Wilbur smirked at the obvious signs of fear emitting from George.

"I just want to see Dream." He stuttered out, eyes flitting to each of them in anxiety.

"Dream doesn't want to see you. And we are not letting you anywhere near him " Wilbur snarled, his lip curling in venom.

"Tubbo if you don't kick him out right now, I'll kill him."

"You can't" Tubbo said desperately, his hands outstretched as if trying to keep the peace.

"Watch me" Wilbur snarled, launching forwards and sinking his blade into Georges' abdomen. Flicking his sword back, George let a gasp of pain out as he fell, bleeding on the pristine floor.

And Wilbur walked out of the hall, blood dripping from his sword. Ignoring Erets manic laughter and Tubbos' streams of curses.

He needed to go comfort his family. The others could handle the rest.

But, the immediate threat was gone, Dream was free from hearing or seeing that monster ever again.


End file.
